


The Office

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealousy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: It was your first week in the office. Your boyfriend, Jason, had secured you a job at WayneTec. Considering the job markets in Gotham, you were more than grateful for the position. The only issue was his dad, more specifically, his relationship with his dad.Bruce made it a habit to check in on his employees, frequently passing by (when he bothered to show up at all) with a cup of hot coffee in his hand. “Let me know if you need anything,” he’d say, “I’d be more than happy to help.”And when you mentioned this to Jason, he would get tense.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94
Collections: Jason Todd





	The Office

**Author's Note:**

> It’s about Goddamn time I get some DC content on this blog. Its very implicit but Jason is jealous of the time reader spends with her co-workers and dad.

Trigger Warning: Non-Con, Light Fingering, Public, Eating out

It was your first week in the office. Your boyfriend, Jason, had secured you a job at WayneTec. Considering the job markets in Gotham, you were more than grateful for the position. The only issue was his dad, more specifically, his relationship with his dad.

Bruce made it a habit to check in on his employees, frequently passing by (when he bothered to show up at all) with a cup of hot coffee in his hand. “Let me know if you need anything,” he’d say, “I’d be more than happy to help.”

And when you mentioned this to Jason, he would get tense. “I know more about what goes on on your floor than he does. I can help you out.”

You’d laughed, “You don’t even work at WayneTec.”

“No, but I have a visitors pass and a charming smile.”

And he’d used them because here was Jason in his leather jacket and motorcycle pants, right in your doorway. “What are you doing here?” You asked. It wasn’t like you weren’t happy to see him, but unexpected visits usually were followed by Jason’s jealousy. 

He shut the door behind him, putting a finger to his lips. “I’m hiding from Bruce.”

“At his own company?”

He just smirked. Jason pulled your chair back and slipped under your desk, hunkering his enormous self down and repositioning you to look normal. “Spread your legs a little more, my head barely fits down here.” The vibration of his voice traveled your spine. 

“Jason!” You hissed at him, “You can’t stay under there!”

Your office door opened. With as much effort as you could muster, you rapidly composed yourself. “Oh, hi, Frank.” Of course your fucking supervisor walked in right now with your boyfriend’s hot breath on your fucking vagina. Well, it could have been worse; it could have been Bruce. “What can I help you with?”

You tried not to squirm, but your face was getting hot and you could feel something hot building inside you. Wait, what was he doing? Jason’s fingers were sliding under your panties (why did you wear a skirt today?), making their way to your clit. Oh, no. Oh, no nonononono. You reached a hand under your desk, trying to push him away, but Jason just licked your fingers. 

After swallowing a shriek, you wiped them in his hair. His complaint was a vibrator against your sex. 

“Some of us were thinking of going to get sushi near the Iceberg Lounge. Apparently Penguin opened this new place nearby and-.” Curse Frank and his never ending monologues.

“Sounds great!” You cut him off, “You can text me the details.” You could feel Jason shifting under your desk. He was getting ready to take this to another level. Fuck.

You knew he was going to do something stupid, it was Jason after all, but not eating-you-out-at-work stupid! Frank took out his phone. “Crap, I think it just died. How about I just tell you the details and you can write them down. I have a great memory so I can tell you the whole plan. It was pretty smart, actually, Sarah in accounting came up with…” Frank’s voice faded as Jason’s tongue challenged your clit. His fingers were still sliding along your slick, gently poking in and rubbing your folds. You tried to kick him, but it was hard to move your legs when Jason took up all the space under your desk and was getting ready to be tongue-deep inside you.

"I’ll…” Your voice came out reedy and thin. You cleared your throat, “I’ll write it down. Just tell me the time and where we plan to meet up.” Jason muttered something against your folds and you ground your teeth to keep from moaning. 

“Well, Nancy and Jose are driving, so we’re meeting up with them in the upper level parking garage at noon. Jose might be late because he’s doing extra work for Carol since Gary isn’t in, again. I have no idea how that guy stays employed. Anyway, what was I saying? Carol told me last week…” You’d tried to keep writing, but Jason’s tongue was all you could think about. He was pulling your panties aside and sliding his tongue in, sending electric tingles up your body. Your nipples tightened achingly against your bra.

You could feel that you were beyond wet, his tongue hot and sliding easily across your insides. He could put his dick in right with no resistance. Before you knew it a moan slipped out of your mouth.

“You okay there?” Frank asked. “You seem a little under the weather.”

Fuck, you forgot Frank was there. “I’m fine. See you at lunch. Bye Frank.”

“Later.” He closed the door behind him.

Jason pushed down your clit and you grit your teeth. You may have had your own office, but it was far from soundproof. No matter how much you wanted to, you couldn’t moan aloud at work. “Jason,” your voice was barely stable, shaking from the aching ball of building pleasure at your core. “Please.”

“I’ll make you cum soon,” he murmured against your sex. “Don’t worry.”

That wasn’t what you were worried about. His thumb pushed into your clit again, tongue lapping at your weeping slit as if it were water and he was dehydrated. He was moving much faster, much needier. Your fingers curled into your desk, your legs becoming stiff as your end was fast approaching. “Jason,” you whimpered.

Faster, harder and then it came, overwhelming relief washing over you. You had to bite your arm to keep from screaming. He was too fucking good at this.

Jason slipped out from under your desk, nearly laughing when he saw your face. “C'mon, let’s go get lunch. Ditch your co-workers, you only need me.” You could only imagine what he had planned for you after that cunnlingus session under your desk.

“Let me get cleaned up first, or else your motorcycle is going to smell like pussy.”

“Maybe that’s just what I want.” He winked.


End file.
